Sensual, Warm, Healed & Delicious
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Regina experiences some very perplexing dreams involving a certain Blonde. Complete: 10/11/12.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sensual, Warm, Healed & Delicious (1)

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property.

Summary: A prompt for the glorious queen of smut: Regina has never actually had an orgasm ... Until she meets Emma. (nb and that could even be a diy outcome) Sex for her has always been about power and control. So this is a shock to her. Especially who finally undid her.

"_Shut your eyes, there are no lies in this world we call sleep  
Let's desert this day of hurt, tomorrow we'll be free" - Sia "Soon We'll be Found" _

Regina woke startled and breathless. _The nightmare._ She flexed her arms and legs, testing her limbs just to be certain she was unbound. The feeling was too real. Must have been all that rare roast beef she had for dinner. She clutched her stomach as a painful spark ran through. Her dreams were always dark and cloudy. Often she dreamt of the old world, gleaming under the light of the full moon, back when her powers were at their height. She dreamed of snow, glass and apples. She saw herself as a black angel, and always the bearer of the nightmare. She had never been the victim in her own dreams, that is, until recently….

Regina had never feared darkness; she was married to it. The dreams of late had been different. Actually, the same painful dream over and over: tied to her apple tree, powerless and panicked, while the angry mob glowered and sneered. Emma was always the leader in their hunt and riot as she clutched Regina's neck; green eyes boring into her with hate and an emotion Regina couldn't place.

She rose from bed, scattering the blankets along with the lingering flames of fear. As always, she raced down the hall to check on Henry to reassure herself with the sight of his slumbering form under his comforter. Her mouth was bone dry, and she drank a glass of water to cool the burn in her throat. She must have been screaming in her sleep again. She was awake for the rest of the night.

The next day she felt herself snapping. The lack of rest was catching up to her, and she unloaded her anger on her secretary for no reason. It didn't make her feel any better. She wished she knew what was wrong with her.

That night, she read Henry his comic book, and he drifted off before the story was through. She downed a glass of cider to relax before she went about her nightly routine. She paused to stare at her bed before crawling under the soft cool sheets. She hoped that tonight the dreams would stay at bay.

The dreams started as soon as her brain released a flood of serotonin. She was falling. Tumbling through the clouds, at a breakneck speed, clawing desperately at thin air for a hold or a lifeline where there was none. She couldn't see it, but she felt the ground rapidly approaching. Her limbs were akimbo as she twisted desperately in the air, her clothes rippling against the wind, until a flicker from the corner of her eye drew her attention. Then strong steadying arms stabilized her body.

Emma… fucking 'Super Emma' had swooped in and saved _her_.

She wrapped her arms snuggly around Emma's neck and nuzzled against her unable to look. They floated gently to the ground and Emma brushed back a wisp of wind swept hair from Regina's brow leaning in as she did so. Emma smirked warmly before releasing her to her feet, and looking skyward. She thrust her fist into the air and took off into the sky, and in a blaze of red and blue, she flew away.

She woke up feeling unsettled and disoriented. The fleeting warmth of Emma's body pressed against her own had moved something in her. Tendrils of silken want kissed her blood warmed skin. She hugged herself tightly trying subconsciously to recapture that feeling. Then she forced herself to lay flat on her back, hands at her side, and to will the confusing need away. She tossed and turned sleepless for the rest of the night.

The next day Regina dragged herself through her tedious life tasks in a daze. She felt off kilter, her body and mind unbalanced from the mounting lack of sleep and the odd dreams. When the town council meeting finally adjourned, she juggled her coat and purse, and walked briskly across the lawn of Town Hall. Her phone buzzed and she fumbled for it, squinting to see the screen under the deluge of bright sunlight.

Regina didn't notice Emma crossing in front of her and they bumped into each other. Regina's phone fell out of her hands like a football fumble, and Emma automatically bent over to pick it up, while Regina tried to step out of the way. Instead she stumbled forward, her hips connecting with Emma's jean clad ass. She felt the warmth against the tops of her thighs, and her body reacted by pressing closer trying to soak her in. Her hand flew to Emma's hip to help regain her balance. Emma slowly stood up and turned, as Regina fingers slid down her thigh. They looked at each other for a long moment, before Emma held out the phone like a peace offering. Regina wanted to yell, she wanted to unleash her frustration. Instead, she snatched back her phone and furrowed her brow before taking an involuntary shaky breath.

"Here you go…sorry," Emma muttered, her cheeks rosy. She dropped her head and hooked her fingers through her belt loops as she took off. Regina cleared her throat, words dying on her lips. She thought about calling after her. She even thought about thanking her, but the moment had passed. She shook her head and walked in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I am struck by my own rage.__Time bomb in his palm, a finger apple,__augments this advanced shackling"_–Tori Amos "Fast Horse"

When Regina returned home and saw to it that Henry had dinner and did his homework, she paced the house absently tidying up things that didn't need tidying. Even though she was past the point of exhaustion she felt like a rat in a cage. She needed some sort of release.

She changed into a black tank and running tights and went to the garage. She had purchased the punching bag after watching a late night infomercial for TaeBo, and used it when she felt a build-up of pressure. She wrapped her hands and wrists skillfully, and did a light warm up, rolling her neck and stretching her arms over her head. She flexed her back and shuffled her feet to find her stride.

The light bulb in the garage swayed, casting long shifting shadows around the space. She put on her gloves and hit the bag softly to start. She started to punch harder: _jab, cross, hook, upper._ She kicked right: _low, middle, high_, and then switched to the other side, and kicked again. The rhythm quieted her mind. She listened to the loud thwack of her gloves and the top of her feet hitting the bag, fast and direct.

She focused on kicking and punching harder and harder until her quads burned and her shoulders ached. Sweat slid down her skin, and she paused briefly, only when her vision blurred to take note of the hot tears slipping from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. She finally stilled the bag by hugging it, and rested her heated face against the cool vinyl. She slumped against it, as her breath evened out and her heart rate dropped back to normal. She already knew that her muscles would be sore the next day. A sign that she'd pushed herself; a feeling of satisfaction coursed through her. Maybe now she could sleep unimpeded.

The warm, soothing water of the shower calmed her. She took her time, soaping her skin and inhaling the sweet scent of her body wash. She smoothed her hands down her chest, her skin felt sensitive and alive after the workout. She ran her fingertips up and down her slippery sides, and then dug the heels of her hands into her thighs to massage her tight muscles. She emerged from the shower feeling heavy and relaxed. It was just what she needed. She went to bed still damp and naked, too tired to bother with her routine. She fell asleep thinking fondly of her horses.

Then she was riding her majestic brown horse and galloping over a bridge where lava flowed menacingly below. At first she felt free, but then the landscape shifted to that of a grassy pasture and she lost control. Panic seized her as she hung onto Athena's mane. She pulled for her to stop, and yelled her commands, but she only sped up. The ground was moving fast, but Regina experienced it in agonizing slow motion. She couldn't stop, no matter what she did. She felt trapped and desperate. The fervent pace against the wind stole the breath from her lungs.

Just when she was sure she was going to fall, another horse galloped up beside her. There was _Emma_ holding out her hand. Regina took it without hesitation and was pulled to safety. She watched in awe as Athena transformed into a pristine white, winged unicorn and started to fly. Emma brought Regina back to earth: a grassy meadow filled with honey bells and shooting stars. Athena's legs continued to move even as she lifted into the air and up into the sky, which was crisscrossed with vibrant rainbows.

Regina lay on her back with Emma by her side. She felt safe and protected. They held hands and basked lazily in the warm sun. A swarm of delicate blue butterflies surrounded them….

Regina woke up suffocating and aroused. She threw back her stifling blanket and looked down at her body. Her nipples were erect, her hips rolling off the bed on their own accord. Enough was enough; she felt unwell. She clamped her thighs together, disgusted to feel a telltale wetness seeping between them.

….

Each day seemed to get worse. The dreams continued, and each one was more fantastical and absurd than the next. Emma was in every fucking one: _saving her, helping her, holding her_. It was obscene. She woke each morning, her body burning with need. She even awoke lying on her stomach with her hand rubbing between her legs.

These dreams needed to end. At the very least, she needed to make sense of them.

….

She sauntered into Dr. Hopper's office, heels clicking. She looked around the small space in mild disapproval as she held her coat against her chest, her face remained placid.

"Mayor Mills, I assume that you're here to discuss Henry's progress?" Archie greeted her with warmth, even when she trained her cold eyes on him.

"Not today, Dr. Hopper. Do you have a few minutes?" Regina rocked on her heels. She appeared calm, but her mind was racing. She wasn't sure if visiting the good doctor was the best course of action. It was the last thing she wanted to do: share her private thoughts. She never shared her thoughts.

For years, Dr. Hopper had wanted this opportunity: to analyze Regina Mills. He never thought she'd step foot into his office unless it was to talk about her son. The woman was fascinating and complicated, but now as she breezed by him, and sat down on the very edge of his couch, he felt uneasy in her presence. She sat with her back straight and palms laid neatly on her thighs. To Archie she looked collected, but Regina felt like a wreck.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Dr. Hopper asked the question that was burning on his mind. He braced himself for the unthinkable.

"I've been having dreams, and I am hoping you could help me to understand what they mean?" Regina started quietly.

"What do you think the dreams mean?"

"I think Ms. Swan is planning to take Henry from me. Has Henry said anything that would suggest-?"

"No…now, Regina, why don't you go ahead and describe a few of these dreams," Archie tipped his glasses back up on his nose and rubbed his palms together as Regina began.

…..

"….And Emma was dressed as a beekeeper and I dipped my apple wedge in her honey pot and then I smeared the honey all over her-"

"Okay…um..I think that's good…that's…I can help you," Archie was sweating, he'd crossed and uncrossed his legs, rocking back and forth holding his fist to his chin. He had even loosened his tie at one point and eyed the decanter of Scotch on his mantel after Regina described the outer space dream where Regina was the moon and Emma was an astronaut exploring her lunar craters.

"I have a book I'd like you to read…and well, here, just take it—" Archie searched his bookshelf until he found the one, "The Interpretation of Dreams," by Sigmund Freud.

He passed it to Regina quickly and ushered her out of his office, "Wait, do you think this has to do with Henry?"

"No! No…absolutely nothing to do with Henry. Regina, have you spoken to Ms. Swan?"

"Not if I can possibly help it," Regina spat with disgust.

Archie sighed wearily, "Read the book, and call me in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

_Shame on me to need release. Uncontrollably. I wanna go all the way! Taking out my freak tonight. I wanna show all the dirt I got running through my mind_ – Britney Spears "I Wanna Go"

Regina was in a deep, dark tunnel. She tried to move and found she was tied up completely to the railroad tracks. She heard the thundering sound of a fast approaching locomotive. She struggled fruitlessly against the thick rope, finding she was unable to scream. She squinted against the bright light of the train's headlight, and her whole body shook from the heavy vibration.

She heard a loud long whistle as the train blew its horn, signaling its approach. There was Emma jumping down from the top of a building, a long black cape trailing behind her. She landed athletically near her. Emma's face was serious and she gave Regina a deadly confident look. Emma unbound her in an instant and hauled her to safety just as the trained rolled past.

"I am the Batman" Emma whispered seductively, as Regina clung to her and trembled. Then all Regina's clothes suddenly blew off as Emma pulled her closer.

Regina heard the train whistle again, and she woke up, realizing she was no longer in the tunnel. She was in her car, stationary, and her face was pressed against the steering wheel, laying on the horn. The lack of sleep was really affecting her. She regained her bearings, and was shocked that she fell asleep parked in front of Granny's. She wiped the thin drip of drool from her lip, and thought back to the dream. She was going to have to stop reading so many of Henry's comics.

Talking to Dr. Hopper made her feel slightly better, even though he hadn't been much help. She glanced over at the book he had given her. She didn't think the answer to her problem was in the book. She didn't know the answer to her problem was currently in the diner.

Coffee. She needed some caffeine to keep her awake at the very least….and she needed to change her underwear. She'd taken to keeping a spare pair in her purse. Since these dreams began her body betrayed her at the most inopportune times.

She entered Granny's, rubbing her stiff neck and headed straight for the restroom. Regina still felt half-asleep as she lumbered into the stalls. She struggled to keep her balance as she worked down her pantyhose, and changed out of her wet panties. She felt hot, and almost sick. Just as she was finishing up, she heard the outside door open and muttered cursing: "Clumsy fucker…"

Regina's heart pumped double time. It was Emma. She looked at the ceiling before she closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. She felt even hotter. Maybe she could sneak out without being noticed? Impossible. Emma caught her eye in the mirror immediately and she turned around.

"Hi, just dripped ice cream all over my new shirt. I'll move over so you can wash your hands," Emma sounded embarrassed. Regina swallowed and couldn't speak a word.

Regina's eyes traveled down to where Emma had unbuttoned her silky blouse, a dark wet stain had formed where she blotted a wet towel. Her shirt hung open revealing the remaining trails of melted vanilla ice cream running between her full breasts. Regina stared transfixed. Was she dreaming again?

Regina's feet seemed glued to the floor. Her fingers felt weak and the handles of her purse slipped from her grasp, falling open at Emma's feet, "I'm not the only one who is clumsy today, I guess…"

Regina dropped to her knees, not even caring that she was on the bathroom floor, she reached for the contents of her purse, but Emma was closer and quicker…

"No!" Regina gasped, batting at Emma's hands, but it was too late.

Emma retrieved Regina's purse, and then she spotted the panties that had landed at her feet, her face lifted in recognition when she realized what she had grabbed. Her fingers met wetness and she quickly shoved them in Regina's purse, unable to meet Regina's face. She shoved the black bag in Regina's general direction and mumbled something incoherent and ran out with her blouse still half unbuttoned.

Regina waited a full twenty minutes before daring to venture out. She shook her head, tugging at her scalp in frustration. She decided she would never let Emma take Henry out for ice cream again. When she finally rose on shaky legs, and peeked out the door to scan the tables and booths, she noted with relief that Emma was long gone.

….

Regina sat in her office, thumbing through the Freud's book, and reading aloud certain words as she skimmed the pages, _"Phallic?"_

The outdated language and slow paced, scientific text bored her. She needed a solution now. She wasn't going to get better if she just sat around all day thinking about Emma. Still mortified from the diner incident, she couldn't risk such an event occurring ever again. Her panties needed to stay dry. It was bad enough that Emma kept showing up in her dreams, and now that was combined with the real life fact that Emma knew Regina….wasn't _normal_.

Unable to fight it, Regina felt her eyelids grow heavy and she conked out on top of the book.

In her dream she felt eager, like she was waiting for something but she didn't know what. There were people all around. Her clothes and hair were done up like she was in another era. There was Emma dressed in a sailor outfit, and running towards her arms outstretched. Emma grabbed her around the waist and dipped her back before passionately kissing her. A flashbulb went off and then Regina was slipping down a long icy slope on a bobsled. Emma was behind her, cradling her body between her knees and laughing, they slipped through the ice and found they were now on the bow of ship at sunset. Emma stood behind her holding her around the waist and resting her head on her shoulder. Regina put her arms out, looking out over the blue water, and exclaimed in exhilaration, "I'm flying, Emma! I'm flying."


	4. Chapter 4

_Lately people got me all tied up, there's a countdown waiting for me to erupt. Time to blow out!  
I've been told do what you do with it: 'we keep both my hands above the blanket' when the light's out —Britney Spears '__I Wanna Go'_

"And in this dream, you got caught with your hand in Emma's cookie jar? So fascinating. Tell me more! What flavor are Emma's cookies, exactly?" Dr. Whale rolled forward on his stool and rubbed his hands together as Regina recounted a few of her dreams.

Archie's book had been worthless, she had thrown it back at him, and he stammered recommending that Regina keep a dream journal. After another week of confusing Emma centric dreams and sleep deprivation, Regina was at her wits end. At times she couldn't keep her eyes open and when she did succumb to sleep she could barely tell where the dreams ended and waking life began. She decided to seek more professional help.

"I don't see how this is relevant? I just want a prescription to help me sleep. I don't see why you need to know about the dreams," Regina twisted her hands nervously, and looked down in embarrassment, quietly adding, "She had white chip macadamia nut cookies…"

"Hmm, I really always thought of Emma as more of almond or snickerdoodle girl…but white chip macadamia could hit the spot," Dr. Whale stared off into the distance for a moment, before his attention returned, "Regina, we have to get to the root of the problem, and from what you're telling me it's not your ability to fall asleep that is cause for concern. Your subconscious is trying to tell you something. In your dream, who was it that caught you in Emma's cookie jar?"

"No one!" Regina snapped, her mind automatically racing back to her mother's words of advice on Regina's wedding night so long ago: _Pleasure your husband that is your purpose now. _

Regina's diverted her eyes, "And the only reason I wanted Emma's cookie so badly was because she licked the frosting off of my red velvet cupcake."

Dr. Whale raised his eyebrows and flipped through the pages of Regina's dream journal, which Regina had initially resisted giving over, but finally conceded in exchange to avoid wearing the paper thin examination gown. Dr. Whale raised his eyebrows when he got to the dream where Emma was sitting behind Regina at a pottery wheel, and they were both shoving their thumbs into the soft, wet clay to form a bowl.

"Well, I have good news. The solution to your problem is quite clear to me," Dr. Whale smiled as Regina leaned forward eager to hear the solution.

"What is it? Tell me what I need to do. I'll do it…anything," Regina sounded far more desperate than she intended, but this was the first real bit of hope she'd had.

"In my medical opinion, you need to have sex with Ms. Swan. Or at the very least masturbate and have an orgasm….or in your rather…erm… severe case, perhaps a dozen or so. Did you know in the 19th century, doctor's used to masturbate women diagnosed with hysteria? Funny, that's really the only thing I remember from medical school, actually."

Regina's face widened in outright shock. She heard Dr. Whale rambling, but she had stopped listening after the words 'sex with Ms. Swan.' The very idea was impossible. Two women, having sex! How would that even work? Regina interrupted his explicit rant to exclaim, "What?! Sex?!"

Dr. Whale paused and took a breath, "Okay, calm down. I'm sorry if that was crude. No sex then: make love to Ms. Swan. Is that a more suitable way of putting it?"

"No, I do not want to involve Ms. Swan in my problem, that is definitely not an option," Regina pursed her lips, standing firm. "Besides sex only occurs between a man and a woman…with a woman and a woman.. it couldn't even work."

Dr. Whale grinned, wide, smarmy and toothy, "I beg to differ. You don't spend much time on the internet, do you?"

"If I need information I have Henry look it up for me," Regina ran her hands down her shirt to smooth invisible wrinkles as she tried to make sense of this new information.

"Well, I wouldn't suggest having Henry look up lesbian sex…just yet, but I do have some literature and DVDs I'd be happy to share with you. Tell me, do you touch yourself regularly?" Dr. Whale regarded Regina with rapt interest.

_Lesbian?_

She blushed again, embarrassed and mortified, her voice cracking, she managed to squeak out, "No, never. That's dirty…I couldn't. I'm a good girl… A lady. I could never…"

'I could supervise if you need some pointers. I happen to have a whole box of latex gloves and lube right here. Let's start the physical examination, shall we?" Whale snapped on a glove as he looked Regina up and down expecting her to undress.

Regina was outraged, "This is totally unprofessional and inappropriate. I'm leaving now, and if you weren't the only doctor in town I'd fire you on the spot!"

This was not the solution to her problem and the thought of Whale going anywhere near her body turned her stomach. The bastard was still smiling.

"I know you're just saying that because you're tense, hormonal and horny. You desperately need to rub one out. Your case is tragic, but I can help you.'

Regina stepped up and slapped his face hard, while simultaneously kneeing him in the balls. She took off down the hallway, heels clicking at a quick clip.

Dr. Whale doubled over and coughed. He struggled to stand up and yelled after her, 'Damn it, I just wanted to help…if you don't do something it's just going to get worse, and if you won't ask Emma, or even touch yourself at least you could do us all a favor and get a sex toy!"

Regina stopped and whipped around, her face blazing in anger, about to give him a piece of her mind. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was so tired, and she didn't have the energy to fight. She let her shoulders slump and took a deep breath. She had just made this appointment because she wanted a damned Ambien. Was that too much to ask?

Whale recovered quickly and helpfully added, "Oh, and Regina, mention my referral at "The Lion's Den: Toys and Video" and you'll save twenty percent. Cheers!"


	5. Chapter 5

"_Got an angry snatch, girls you know what I mean. When swivelin' that hip doesn't do the trick  
Me pureed sanitarily. Mr Sulu, warp speed, warp speed, hey yay, Yes! YES! Yes!" _– Tori Amos 'In the Springtime of His Voodoo'

Regina tried to put Dr. Whale's words out of her mind. She had work to do; a town to run. She returned to her office and sat at her desk. It was only 10am but she was anxious and exhausted. She stared blankly at the stack of papers she needed to read over, but her foot kept tapping nervously, and her mind wouldn't quiet.

She opened her laptop, deciding to satisfy her curiosity. She took the phone off the hook, and shut her office door. Embarrassed that she was even typing the words into Google she clicked search on 'lesbian sex.' The first hit was and Regina innocently opened the site. Her senses were assaulted, naked women on top of women, riding women. She slammed the lid of laptop closed as if she was attempting to swat a fly and jumped up and away from her desk. She paced around, wiping her sweaty palms on her thighs. Then she stopped, glanced around and swallowed. Slowly she reopened her computer and read some of the titles, "Horny Busty Sluts Fucking on Office Desk," piqued her interest.

As the short clip played, a blonde and a brunette were going to town on a cheap wooden desk. The blonde wore a strap on and was reaming the brunette, who had her leg extended at an unnatural angle. Regina felt dizzy and sick to her stomach. She shed her blazer as she had grown unbearably hot. She licked her dry lips, and muttered in utter captivation, "So that's how they do it?"

Feeling completely overwhelmed and impossibly guilty for looking, Regina rubbed her eyes and laid her head down on her arms as the sexual images burned their way into her mind.

"Oh…fuck…God! Regina…right there…YES! Your fucking tongue is magic…." Emma screamed vocal encouragements as she lay flat out on the conference table in Regina's office. When Regina hit a sweet spot, Emma's hands went flying and knocked over the bowl of apples on the table sending them scattering and rolling over the desk and onto the floor.

"Regina!"

"Hmm…magic tongue?" Regina was shaking; actually someone was shaking her awake.

Regina inhaled sharply, startling up to a sitting position. She wiped the drool from her lip and blinked rapidly trying to come back to her surroundings. Was she still dreaming? Emma was right there, close and personal and Emma's hands were on Regina's bare shoulders. Emma was talking, but Regina couldn't understand.

"You're trying to arouse me?" Regina asked in confusion, ironic is was too late. She was already thoroughly aroused; no hope for the survival of her current pair of panties.

"Yeah, _rouse_ you…I was trying to wake you up." Emma explained concern evident, "I tried to call, but your phone was off and you didn't respond when I yelled. Gosh, Regina, are you okay? You feel really warm."

Emma moved her hand from Regina's shoulders to her gently test the temperature of her forehead, her fingers skimming softly down Regina's cheek, almost lingering.

Regina felt the hairs prickle on the back of her neck. She wanted to push herself into Emma's touch fully. She wanted to take Emma off guard and pull her straight down onto her lap to explore her body and kiss the daylights out of her. Regina coughed loudly, and shifted away from the touch to break the spell of ugly thoughts that were taking over her control.

"You think I'm hot? I mean… I'm fine, don't touch me. What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Regina asked mustering up an angry look, but she just sounded breathless. She turned in her chair to stare at Emma, and bumped her fist down on her desk to punctuate her anger. The movement caused the laptop to come off of screensaver mode and there on the screen the horny busty sluts were still fucking on replay.

"I…uh…oh!" Emma's eyes flitted to the screen. She squinted at the image and gasped. Regina took in Emma's reaction, momentarily forgetting what she had up on her computer. She turned quickly in recognition, horrified she squealed and she slammed the laptop closed.

Emma's eyebrows shot up and she diverted her gaze. Regina had to hold herself back from throwing her lap top onto the floor and stomping on it. She was seized by panic and she felt pains ripple through her chest. She was certain she was having a heart attack; she was certain she was going to die on the spot with lesbian's fucking in her web browser. Slowly she chanced a look in Emma's direction, and Emma's cheeks were bright red and she was shuffling back and forth eyeing the door.

Regina cleared her throat, doing what she was trained best at and blatantly ignoring the tension, "I assume you stopped by with a purpose, Ms. Swan?"

"Huh? Yeah, oh, right…I came to get you because you're missing the 'animal shelter' community event, and they need you to be there for the photo ops or whatever…"

Regina nodded, trying not to let Emma see how upset she was. She was shirking her duties and missing planned events.

"So let's go?" Emma's discomfort was obvious. She rubbed her hands on her jeans and started toward the door.

Regina grabbed her purse, cursing that she didn't have time to change her panties, and followed Emma out the door.

…

The Storybrooke Animal Shelter was the last place Regina wanted to be. The thought of spending any more time around Emma in real life was abhorrent and uncomfortable. Regina attempted to smile for a photo as a skinny, diseased cat dug it's claws into her suit.

"Hold your pussy a little closer to your chest, Madam Mayor," Sidney asked as Regina winced. Emma stood by and held a fluffy calico cat of her own, petting its purring head. Sidney roped her in to get a picture along with Regina.

"Mayor and Sheriff: supporting the importance of animal adoption," Sidney proudly announced his headline. "Regina, don't hold back…go on and stroke Emma's pussy...we need a good shot for the website."

Sidney's words brought back the images from the Regina's dreams and the embarrassment of Emma catching her watching lesbian porn at work. Without warning, Regina's knees buckled and she fainted. Emma dropped her cat, and caught Regina under the arms to save her from the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

"_yeah, one of these days it's gonna reach the top  
then it's gonna start to spill and it's not gonna stop  
outta me, onto you...no more" _–Ani Difranco "Outta Me, Onto You"

Swimming through a hazy murky sea, on a plane in-between consciousness and sleep, Regina saw Emma as a gorgeous topless mermaid. Emma's ass looked amazing even with a shiny, translucent Rainbow Trout fin for a lower half. Regina was drowning; she felt her body sinking into the warm, dark, bottomless water. Emma swam above her, looking down with worry, her mane of blonde hair whirling around her face in the buoyant water. The last rays of light penetrated the black ocean, illuminating Emma from above as Regina looked up, flailing her arms and kicking her legs, struggling futilely as she was pulled down and down.

Then Emma was pulling her up, stroking her face, she pressed her lips against Regina's, breathing life-giving oxygen into her lungs. Regina gratefully accepted the air, and held onto Emma's waist, reveling in the feel of her lovely breasts bobbing gently in the still, soundless lulling water and lightly tickling Regina's chest. She kept kissing Emma even after her lungs were satisfied. She tangled her fingers in her hair to keep her mouth on hers. They teased each other with velvet soft strokes of their tongues.

Regina was suddenly dry; her body no longer weightless and cradled by water, but now lying on hard ground with Emma straddling her hips, and lips on Emma's. Regina automatically lifted her pelvis, pressing her center against Emma, seeking the warmth of her contact. Nipples hard, mouth hungry; the moment of having Emma on top of her offered a fleeting wash of relief….until Regina's eyes flitted open to be greeted by the panicked sight of Emma's confused blue-greens staring down at her in absolute shock. Emma jerked up, breaking contact and scrambling to get away as Regina continued to try and suck her face. Their lips parted and Regina whispered, "Emma, you beautiful tropical fish…"

The click of Sidney's camera snapping brought her fully awake.

"I think we have a new headline: 'Sheriff Saves Mayor and Pussy," Sidney spouted off, bouncing on his heels and looking proud of himself.

Regina wasn't fucking dreaming anymore.

Sounds whirred back to life in Regina's head, the incessant mewling of homeless cats, and the tittering whispers of the gathered crowd. She had just kissed Emma in front of the entire town! Emma locked eyes with Regina once more catching her utter terror and worry.

Emma then stood up and took on an authoritative tone, coming to Regina's rescue yet again, "Back up everyone, Mayor Mills needs air and space. Move along now!"

When the crowd scattered away, mumbling and gossiping, Emma kneeled back down to Regina's side. Regina covered her face with her hands in a pitiful attempt to hide, shaking her head in disbelief. This could not be happening to her! And why oh why of all the people did it have to be Emma Swan doing the happening?

"What the hell is going on with me?" Regina asked rhetorically, spreading her fingers so she could sneak a peek to gauge Emma's reaction.

"I don't know! You passed out in my arms, and I thought you needed CPR. I mean you were breathing and your heart was beating, but I guess…. I panicked. You know, I'm used to being the one knocking people out, not having to resuscitate them," Emma's heart was pounding so hard, Regina could hear it only above the thundering of her own.

"Oh God…" Regina moaned, attempting to sit up. Emma took her hands and pulled her to her feet. Her knees buckled as soon as she tried her weight, and Emma caught her once more.

"Regina, you're not okay…I thought you were dying on me. We need to get you to the hospital…Dr. Whale can figure out what's wrong."

"No!" Regina screamed adamantly, "I need…to go home and rest."

Her body was on fire, her thigh muscles twitched and her core was pulsing with need. Fainting should not have been such an erotic experience.

"Regina, I've never seen you so…like this…what is going on? You want me to take you to bed?" Emma asked earnestly, wrapping her arm around Regina and helping her along.

"Oh…" Regina moaned at the very thought.

"I mean I can drive you home…you might have a concussion," Emma explained, looking guilty.

"What do you mean? I didn't hit my head, you said you caught me?" Regina asked trying to back away from Emma. The last thing she needed was more touching and inspecting from Emma's perfect hands.

"Well, I did, but you were kind of heavy and you might have taken a slight face tumble," Emma shrugged apologetically, not knowing what else to say.

…

Once home, Regina stripped off her clothes, unsurprised to discover she was wet all the way through her dress pants. She lit some candles and turned off the overhead light, as she took light sips from her glass of wine, trying to work up her nerve. She filled her tub with hot water and bubbles. She needed to be in the comfort of the water. She sunk into her bath, resting her head on the edge, relaxing for the first time all day, and closed her eyes.

She wrestled with Dr. Whale's advice, and her own long held beliefs. If only she tried harder to fight sleep the dreams would surely stop. She'd stop wanting…Emma. Even thinking her name brought upon a new crashing wave of arousal. Regina opened her eyes and looked down at her body. She never looked at herself naked. Even her own form seemed obscene when she was feeling so out of her depth. She licked her lips in thought and carefully touched her thighs, working up the nerve to spread her legs and let her hand explore between them. She'd woken up to her hand lodged between her legs as if it belonged to a stranger. She'd never dawdled and always quickly removed it. Ever since she was a young girl her mother had taught her that area was off limits to curious fingers.

She took a labored breath and held it in, stroking herself lightly just once. Her body flinched at the intrusive contact. There was no way she'd be able to go through with this. Her mind pined for Emma, and she grew angry for needing her. She splashed anxiously at the water. She needed help: mechanical help.


	7. Chapter 7

"_And when they say take from his body I think I'll take from mine instead. Getting Off, Getting Off while they're all downstairs_" ~ Tori Amos "Icicle" (Will I ever run out of Tori masturbation lyrics? Nope, never.)

Regina got out of her bath, dried and dressed quickly before she lost her resolve. She sighed in discomfort as she thought about actually visiting the "Lion's Den" porn shop. She donned her black sateen trench, the biggest darkest pair of sunglasses, and her huge floppy, wide brimmed black hat. She usually only wore it for gardening and sometimes, funerals, but this seemed an appropriate occasion: her first trip to a sex shop. She debated wearing a full black veil, but decided against it, as _that_ might attract attention.

She drove across the railroad tracks to Storybrooke's seedy underbelly: the area where she had banished the sentient beasts of fairytale land. She parked in an alley a half mile from the porn store. She walked quickly against the wind with her hands shoved in her pockets. The sun dipped below the horizon, and the sodium street lights popped on. As she walked, she rehearsed how the stop at the shop would go. She'd simply go in with confidence, pick up the first toy that looked like it could help her, pay in cash, and make her leave.

She stood on the corner across from the store for 10 minutes debating whether or not to turn around and head back to the car before her rather urgent need forced her across the street and into the busy parking lot. Why were there so many people here?

She willed herself to push open the door of the large store, and actually step inside. Instead of a little bell jingling to signal a new customer the sound of an electronic voiced woman moaning announced her arrival. She scanned the scene carefully before taking another step. It was brightly lit and colored, and surprisingly cleaner than what she had pictured. She scanned the walls lined with DVDs, whips, masks and the sexy costumes that hung off of mannequins. Ambient music of a fast African drum beat and chant added energy to the store.

"Welcome to the 'Lion's Den', Mayor Mills! Please feel free to explore and let me or my wife know if you have any questions or want to try anything out," The deep voiced, broad shouldered, bearded proprietor of the shop recognized her right away despite her disguise. Regina tensed her shoulders, confidence wilting before it had even blossomed and almost backed right out.

She nodded and pursed her lips, turning quickly and heading down the first aisle. She picked up a red bullet vibrator. It was small and discreet, and she hoped to make an escape before she was recognized again…but it was too late. There was Granny, of all people. At least it wasn't Emma for once, although Granny would probably gleefully spread this nugget of gossip through the whole damned town.

"Mayor Mills, are you feeling okay? Heard you took quite a fall at the event today, but Emma saved you- she's such a doll. Looking for a new vibe I see," Granny asked, acting completely nonchalant as if they weren't surrounded by all manner of sex items.

Regina couldn't think of a reply. She just stood there dumbly staring at the massive black dildo Granny was currently holding and flopping around as she talked on, using it to point and gesture around the store.

"I'm hosting a Passion Party next week, and I thought I'd stop down to look at some specialty items," Granny took the vibrator package out of Regina's hand and tipped her glasses to the edge of her nose to read the description. "Bullet vibe…Oh, honey you don't want this one, too strong. Now you might be tempted to go to the maximum speed right off the bat, but you could desensitize your clit, and that is just the worst—-ask Ruby."

"Oh…" Regina wished she had her powers; she'd shrink herself into a mouse and scurry away. Granny took her by the arm, and steered her down another aisle filled with vibrators of all shapes and sizes.

"Depends what you're in the mood for tonight. The 'Jungle Jiggler Dolphin' can get you squirting g-spot orgasms up to 6ft in the air. Here you got your clit suckers and pussy pumps in aisle 3. This one is the 'Little Clit Cuddler.' Now over here you've got your Feeldoe, strap-ons, leather and nylon harnesses..ooh, look at the 'Pearl Stroker.' It's flexible, waterproof, seven speeds of pleasure, and glows in the dark," Granny finally paused for breath and winked, while Regina felt she would surely pass out again on the spot.

"Don't look so surprised, honey. My muffin still gets buttered, in fact the older I get the more intense my orgasms become. Although, I still say the summer of '79 was my prime..mmm, good times. You're probably just hitting your sexual stride now. Are you looking for strictly solo play or do you have a partner you're sharing the fun with?"

Regina grimaced, her eyes searching for the exit as Granny waved the vibrator manager over, who was also the proprietor's beautiful, dark haired wife. She stopped switching out batteries in the display section, and sauntered across the aisle to meet them.

Nala smiled sweetly, "Hello, Madam Mayor, nice to see you. Dr. Whale stopped by earlier and said you'd probably come here looking for some clit stimulation this evening. Now, do you prefer silicone or tempered glass? You know, when my adoring _luvuh,_ Simba gives me my weekly four-hour Yoni worship massage he freezes the glass dildo and uses it on my nipples, before he uses the cold glass to the circle over my clit. It's just so deliciously invigorating… and also dishwasher safe for easy cleaning."

"For God's sake, just give me the basic, whatever that is!" Regina said in exasperation, resisting the urge to clamp her hands over her ears and squeeze her eyes shut. Half of whatever Granny and Nala were talking about made no sense, and she wished beyond hope that this was another nightmare she'd wake up from any second.

"Are you wanting length or width? We have various sizes, and if you buy any of our Rabbit's, I'll throw in free lube, and a set of anal beads," Nala offered enthusiastically, handing Regina a bevy of oddly shaped toys.

"I'd take advantage of that offer," Granny chimed in, as she tested the vibration of some contraception called the 'Purring Thrusting Panther" on the inside of her elbow.

Regina just agreed to whatever Nala and Granny picked out for her. She tapped her foot in impatience as Simba slowly rang up her purchases, looking each itemover and then smirking at Regina, and nodding in approval. She got her 20% off referral discount, and handed over her credit card, as she didn't bring enough cash to cover the huge bill. Who would have thought these things were so damned expensive, anyway?

"Have fun, Regina! I think Emma will love that 'Angel Wing Double Dong'" Granny waved her off, giving her a knowing look. Regina's mouth fell open in shock. Did she just hear that correctly? Did the whole damned town have to know everything? How?

"What was that?" Regina had to ask again to reassure herself that Granny hadn't said what she thought she had.

"Oh, I just assumed..I mean the whole town saw her jump on you to rescue today and you even kissed for the camera so…"

Worst fears confirmed, Regina turned on her heel and sprinted out of the store. She felt like the Santa Claus of sex as she could barely lug the giant, heavy bag of toys all the way back to her car. The whole town knew she was in lesbian consumed confused lust with Emma. She was going to have to change her name and move out of the country.

She needed to clear her head, and she prayed that whatever was in this bag could help with that. Embarrassed didn't even cover what she was feeling. She decided then and there that she was barricading herself in her bedroom for as long as it took to get herself back under control, and then she'd deal with whatever the consequences of this illness had brought on juas soon as she recovered.


	8. Chapter 8

"_I get high on a buzz, then a rush when I'm plugged in you  
I connect when I'm flush, You get love when told what to do  
Wonderful electric, I'm in love with a strict machine" ~_Goldfrapp "Strict Machine"

Regina finally whipped off her nearly opaque sunglasses when she pulled safely into her driveway. Night driving was a bitch with those on, but one can never be too careful when carting around a car full of obscene toys. As she walked up the step, she dialed Sidney to bully him into not publishing any incriminating photos of her. He claimed the edition had already gone to print. She growled in frustration, and was surprised to when Henry met her at the door a mix of curiosity and worry adorned his face.

"Did someone die? What's in that bag?" Henry looked over her black attire and spotted the beg. He asked questions like he was trying to ply her to spill a secret.

Regina was taken aback. Did he somehow know what she had been up to? She rubbed her temples with one hand and held the bag behind her back with the other, hand trembling from the weight of it.

"Henry, I'm not feeling well this evening. I think it would be best if you collected your things and stayed over with Kathryn tonight. I'll give her a call to come get you in a minute," Regina decided she didn't want to see anyone, not even her son. She was the verge of a breakdown, and things might get ugly.

"Is this because of what happened today at the animal shelter? Did Emma really save your life? Do you really have cat scratch fever?" Henry grilled her, coming closer and trying to get a peek at the sack in her hands. She took a step back and ended up against the door. What had gotten into him?

"Um..where did you hear that?"

"At the diner, Ruby said you got a bad case of cat scratch fever, but I didn't get to ask what she meant because Emma choked on her cocoa. Then Dr. Whale chimed in with something about a big bowl of warm cream, and Emma got mad and she took Dr. Whale outside. I thought she was going to hit him. Then she got upset and left without saying anything…" Henry rambled on and stared at Regina for any hint that she knew what he was talking about.

"No, Henry…I..." Regina's cheeks turned red, she was seeing red. She clenched her fists trying to keep herself calm in front of Henry. Just as she expected the whole town was talking about her, and of course, Emma was there to overhear everything. Dr. Whale could look forward to a $10,000 HIPAA violation as soon as she could file the incident report. If she wasn't feeling so unbearably hot and needy she would have turned around and headed out the door to find him and flay him.

"Dr. Whale said you have a sick, hungry kitty…so is it true? Is that bag full of toys for your pussy?" Henry kept asking questions and clapping his hands together, he could barely contain himself.

"Oh, my God!…Henry!…don't…. talk like that," Regina admonished him, horrified he would repeat something so crude. She was going to murder half the town for corrupting her son and spreading around her personal business. That bitch Granny moved fast. She was on the list.

"So you didn't adopt a kitten at the shelter today?" Henry's face fell in disappointment and he hung his shoulders, "I thought with what they were all saying it was supposed to be a surprise for me. I thought you went out and got supplies and toys for our new pet…"

"Oh…" Regina swallowed, a miniscule hint of relief washing over her. She felt an unrivaled sense of urgency. She needed to get upstairs right away. "No, I'm sorry Henry. You know what I've said about having a pet. It's a lot of responsibility. Now, go get your things, please?"

Regina waited until she heard Henry's door slam shut and then marched straight her room, straining to carry the bag up the stairs. As soon as she got inside she heaved the bag up and the bottom busted open, raining and scattering sex toys all over the floor. She kicked at her clit snuggler in annoyance and dialed Kathryn. Regina didn't bother to answer when Kathryn asked, voice dripping with concern, if everything was alright?

She'd deal with her tarnished reputation and the townsfolk later. Maybe she could enact another memory erasing curse just to avoid the acute embarrassment? First thing first: curing herself of these dreams and getting Emma out of her head. She needed to get back in her right mind, and that meant learning to operate these sex aids.

As soon as she heard Kathryn's car pull up and Henry bolt out the door she took off her black dress, heels and panty hose. She figured she had better get completely naked for this to work, and then shook her head remembering that this wasn't a simple moonlight spell she was working to enact. This would take guesswork; she hated when things weren't cut and dry.

She checked the backs of the packages for directions, but found the wording confusing and not at all helpful, "Lucid Dream, virtually silent, yet powerful motor, 14 speed multi vibe?" How would she know what speed to use? She'd just have to give it a go and figure it out as she went along. She finally got the vacuum sealed plastic open and went to turn on the vibrator. Nothing happened. She read the package again, and plain as day it read, "Batteries not included!"

The sex shop could throw in free strings of silicone anal beads, but they couldn't help a girl out with a goddamned pair of double AAs? She pulled off her bra and panties and flung them across the room, before shutting off the light and crawling naked into bed. She was determined to go it alone, curse her guilty, filthy soul.

Once under the cover of darkness and her comforter, she tried to calm her mind. She would not think about Emma, or the fleeting tingle of her soft lips on hers. Or what it would be like if Emma actually reciprocated the kiss, or held her in her arms…

Regina's hand wandered down her body, stopping at her chest to toy with a hardened nipple. A new chilly tingle worked through her nerve endings. Her hand continued downward, she spread her legs and cupped her mound. She let out a long shaky breath, applying a small amount of pressure, letting the heel of her hand rub rhythmically over her pussy. She could already feel her arousal spreading over her fingers, and she bit her lip until she tasted something metallic, blood. She was surprised how soft and silky she felt down there. She let her fingers explore tentatively, and then her finger slid over a spot that made her body jump.

"Oh…" she let her finger slide around there again with the same exquisite result.

Regina used to free hand to clutch the blanket over her body as a tether to reality. She felt herself drifting off to sleep even as she touched herself. She already felt more relieved than she had in weeks as waves of released endorphins soothed her burning head. She rolled over onto her stomach, pressing her face into her pillow and biting it instead of her lip. She held her hand still, trapped between her thighs and began to rock herself into it. It felt so good, she held her breath until she had to roll her head to the side and let out a pent up gasp. She concentrated on the feeling between her legs; she needed something to happen…there had to be more. At the same time, she hated feeling so abnormal. She shouldn't want any of this. She was supposed to be strong, not weak and giving in to this craving for object sin.

"Regina?"

She heard Emma's voice through the rush in her ears. She couldn't fight the dreams, so real. She might as well give in and let dream Emma help soothe her. Just this once.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Does it all come down to the thing one girl fears in the night is another girl's paradise?" ~Tori Amos "Another Girl's Paradise" _

Regina felt so out of touch with her own body; she was unconsciously fighting the pure shame; wrong, dirty, undesirable. She now knew that she hadn't even realized what she needed most despite her body and mind screaming at her soul for months. The thoughts and desires that now consumed her were foreign, unreal and yet so powerful. She consciously focused on the feelings inside as they radiated from her core. From a young age, Regina had always associated pleasure with weakness. Her arousal and want was simply a burning unpleasantness. A nagging itch- something she could ignore and control by exerting sheer will. Desire was not a thing to yield to or flow in line with.

Shifting her thighs, she granted deeper, richer access to her fingers, growing brazen and exploratory. Her room was so dark and quiet, and only the staccato gasps she uttered filled her ears. Her stomach felt like a crackling and ferocious fire. Once again her mind drifted to Emma, she let the visions from her dreams dance through her mind's eye, re-experiencing the feelings. She had reimagined every single one countless times. She visualized Emma under her body, being on top of her, and the very thought made her breath catch and then speed double time along with her hand. She was bouncing against it now, working herself up.

"Regina, are you here?" Emma poked her head in the dark room. Regina's car had been parked crookedly and half on the lawn. The front door had been unlocked, and Regina hadn't responded to her knocking so she let herself in. What if she was incapacitated? Henry had called from Kathryn's asking first: for Emma to convince Regina to get the cat, and second: told her that Regina was acting really weird. Emma felt conflicted coming into her bedroom, but Regina hadn't responded when Emma had yelled from the hallway. She must have a concussion (or worse) after all—Emma could hear her whimpering from inside the room.

She quickly entered and promptly tripped over something on the floor. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the dark. There scattered along the carpet was a minefield of sex toys. Emma was so confused and extremely intrigued: the panties, the porn, the kiss, and the dreams Dr. Whale told her about…

Regina was dreaming so vividly she's managed to conjure Ms. Swan out of thin air. Regina looked up, her eyes clouded and unfocused, not at all surprised to see Emma standing over her, "Emma?"

"Hey, Regina we need to talk…" Emma moved closer and Regina sat up on her hip, hand still wedged between her legs. It would be painful to move it. The sheet slipped down and exposed her bare chest. It didn't matter, she wanted dream Emma to see her.

Emma froze on the spot when she realized that Regina was naked. Her stomach flipped, and a zap of heat shot to her clit.

"No talking…clothes off… touch me," Regina mumbled in a small faraway voice.

Emma realized Regina was sleep masturbating or something. What was the rule? You're never supposed to wake someone up while they're sleep walking, or you're always supposed to wake them up? Emma didn't have time to puzzle it over; she grabbed Regina's shoulders and shook her lightly, and ran her fingers over Regina's mussed hair.

For months Emma had been there every time Regina closed her eyes and now her eyes were open…and Emma was still there. Regina blinked rapidly, as dream Emma shifted before her into real Emma. She scrambled back on the bed, trying to hide herself. She was mortified, and still aroused…more so by the thought of Emma seeing her like this.

"No, no it's okay…I—this thing between us isn't going away, Regina. It's getting worse," Emma didn't really know what to say she was unable to turn away.

Ms. Swan…please…please?" Regina kept repeating the word unsure of what meaning she was trying to convey. Her chest felt heavy, her head light and dizzy.

Emma should just back slowly out of the room and give Regina her privacy. They could continue to never speak of this moment just like they had the others.

Or…

"Look, the truth is, I've been going a little crazy for you too. Ever since…" Emma trailed off in embarrassment. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither moving, barely breathing. It was one of those now or never moments and Emma couldn't help herself as she stared intently at Regina's slightly parted lips. She moved in slow motion, unable to take it for a moment longer, brushing their lips together in a silent plea.

Emma's eyes were pure and kind, sympathetic and Regina kissed her back in earnest. Emma tangled her fingers in Regina's hair, pressing her chest against her, wrapping up in her warmth.

"Ever since what?" Regina asked softly, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks as her overwhelmed senses sought release. She didn't know if she could do this. Could she give herself over to Emma in this way?

She wanted to.

"Since the first time I met you…" Emma knew it sounded cheesy, but it was true. There had been something between them for a long time.

Regina reacted by kissing her again, passion flowed easy between them, and Regina let herself carry away on the current. She had been fighting her way upstream for so long, and she felt peaceful as she acquiesced to Emma. All the feelings brought up from her collection of dreams bubbled up inside her, swelling her need.

Emma licked her lips, feeling shy as she watched the myriad of emotions play out on Regina's features. Emma stood and removed her jacket, her shirt followed and then her boots and jeans. Regina watched in awe, her breath hitching as Emma slid her panties down her legs. Naked, she slipped under the covers, and faced Regina once more.

Emma wiped away her tears, she stroked her thumb down Regina's cheek, and continued over her chin, lightly skimming down her neck, over the thudding pulse of her carotid artery, and down further tracing her clavicle and between her breasts. One touch and Regina's body was strumming with delight and tightening with tension, as Emma followed the trail of her thumb with her mouth. She coaxed Regina onto her back, and moved over her body. She reached between their bodies finding her need, brimming with lust.

She stroked between her thighs feeling her slickness, measuring Regina's response. Regina willed herself to relax, her trepidation and fear soon gave way to bliss as Emma continued her deft caresses. Emma held herself above Regina, keeping her eyes trained on her face, as she circled her clit over and over. Regina bit back a moan, as she sank deeper into the mattress. This was so much better than any dream she'd had. Regina's only sense of tangible, corporeal reality was Emma. Her fingers slipping into her and hitting places within that caused waves of deep intense pleasure. Regina felt like she was lifting off, and drowning all at once. She was teetering on a steep cliff, afraid to jump. She shook and trembled as Emma took her to an impossible height.

She cried out, her eyes squeezed shut, the pleasure was unbearable. She was going to burst apart. Every component of her being was in need of this touch. It felt so intense and right for once.

"Go on, let go…let go," Emma sounded faraway and breathless; Regina opened her eyes, her back arched off the bed, as her body fought to get closer to the source of relief. Emma watched Regina's face; she looked so magnificent as she shattered into pieces before her.

Regina would have been sure she was dying, if she hadn't felt so fucking alive. Her body clamped down on Emma, Regina clawed at her back. The force of the orgasm was stronger than anything she had ever felt. Everything blurred, she could hear her own heartbeat thudding in her head. She came so hard and strong she stopped breathing and nearly blacked out from the immense feeling of a crushing shameful weight being lifted.

Regina clung to Emma's skin, her body quaked as her eyes unfocused and hot tears poured forth. Her mind felt free and her soul united with Emma. It was a complete and intimate surrender to a sweet and certain abyss. Emma rocked her in her arms with care and understanding. Regina cried with relief, her mouth open and teeth resting against Emma's bare shoulder. Regina's body was finally and truly her own, and hers to give.

She felt sensual, warm, healed and delicious.

…..

"**Sometimes you wake up. Sometimes the fall kills you. And sometimes, when you fall, you fly." **― Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, _Fables and Reflections _


	10. Epilogue: Sexual Awakening

**Epilogue: Sexual Awakening**

"_Put your dirty angel face between my legs and knicker lace. Fight me, try me, kiss me like you like me. Twist it round again and again."_ Goldfrapp "Twist"

**A/N: Warning: due to the intense design of this ride, clothing may get soiled. This story is prohibited to those with cardiovascular problems, bone fragility, and high blood pressure. **

**3 weeks later…**

Henry now had a permanent drawer at Kathryn's house as he seemed to be getting shipped off there quite often while his moms made up tenfold for a lifetime worth of inadequate and unfulfilling sex. He didn't even mind since Regina had relented and gotten him his own kitten, who he named Sparklehorse.

Now that Regina had an orgasm she couldn't get enough, insatiability had replaced her previous sexual worries and fears. Just when it seemed she'd be sated a new pang of desire would emerge, shooting straight and steady through her. Emma was more than willing to oblige

They had fucked in every room of Regina's massive house. They had 69-nd on the floor of her office study licking at each other merrily for hours. They fucked against the kitchen counter, as Regina bent over the sink, greedily biting the fingers of Emma's left hand, while her right plunged her tight pussy under her skirt.

They did it under the apple tree at every opportunity, and on Regina's desk, even under Regina's desk. Regina even got to live out her conference table apple fantasy in full Technicolor reality. They had hot jail sex in both cells in the Sheriff's office. They even had one of their best sessions fucking on Mary Margaret's couch with Emma completely naked and straddling Regina's lap while she remained fully clothed. It gave them quite the thrill along with the unprecedented threat of the demure school teacher walking in on them at any moment.

Of course, the toys didn't go to waste. They played with everything and Regina squirted for the first, second and third time with the aid of the 'jungle jiggler dolphin'- it lived up to its advertisement. Although, Emma was curious about these jungle dolphin's but Regina shut her up by returning the favor, and suddenly the likelihood of a dolphin in the jungle seemed like a very real possibility.

Regina discovered she loved nothing more than being fucked by Emma wearing a strap on, hard and deep, with a vibrator pulsing on her clit. She came so hard from that, and any worry or lingering embarrassment she had about the town knowing she was fucking a woman, amazingly vanished from her mind. She nearly black out and then come to and they'd do it over again.

Regina also found she enjoyed wearing the strap on, doing Emma from behind, watching the purple head of the fake cock disappear and reappear between Emma's legs. She loved the sound of her thighs smacking against Emma's body as they met thrust for thrust. She really loved tugging forcefully on that long blonde hair, and spanking her ass to watch it ripple and enticing red hand-prints appear in pretty contrast to her white skin.

Sometimes they'd lie in bed, not touching each other, but just touching themselves: sweaty shoulder's and hips bumping as they breathed erratically, fingers working their cunts, and moaning as the tension built. They raced each other to reach climax first. It was always a photo finish. The sight of one reaching orgasm inevitably led to the other falling over the edge instantly.

Regina's body never failed her. They met for nooners, afternooners, morning sex, evening sex and all night long sex. She was definitely getting her fill and they even attended Granny's passion party as a couple to pick out some new toys they hadn't tried yet.

Most importantly, Regina found she could sleep unbothered by frustrating and unfulfilling dreams. Her body was always relaxed and in tune, more awake and alive than ever before. It still surprised her every day that she had found this compatibility and balance with Emma of all people, but she wouldn't change it for anything.

….

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this story! I had no idea that a fast and dirty smut prompt would extend for 10 chapters. I had so much fun writing it and love all reviews and comments. Also,. the 'anon' who gave me this original prompt has been revealed to be none other than the lovely and amazing ****Scribes and Scrolls****. So stand up and take a bow. **


End file.
